


Multiflora Amorus

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Parody, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-20
Updated: 2008-06-20
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry is sprayed with an aphrodisiac and turns to the one person who can help him. This is an entry for the Hurricane Katrina Need for Laughter Challenge on TSS. Thanks to Sbkar for motivating us all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse, the lucky gal. I promise to put the characters back when I am finished playing with them. No harm meant, no money made.

A/N: As you can see from the summary, this is an older fic of mine that I had never gotten around to posting here. I decided ot post this in honor of the fact that our wonderful site is back up and running. Thanks and enjoy!

 

**Multiflora Amorus**

Backing up against the portal to the Gryffindor common room, Harry contemplated his escape. If this had happened to anyone other than him, he supposed it would have been funny. But as it was…

Neville Longbottom had been proudly showing off his latest botanical specimen to the Savior-of-the-Wizarding-World and his other housemates when the wretched plant had burst into bloom. And burst was exactly what it had done. The shy Gryffindor had just been explaining what would happen as the plant bloomed when the thing did just that. Its multiple flowers all opening at once; it sprayed the air and any nearby objects or persons with its pollen. Said pollen acted as a powerful aphrodisiac, drawing potential mates to the affected being. Of course, with Harry’s knack of attracting trouble, he had been the one sprayed. 

So now, here he was with his back against the wall, trying to fend off his overly friendly housemates. Even as he groped for the exit he dimly recalled Neville saying that the pollen would only work to attract those who already liked the person. As bodies pressed in on the reluctant young man, his mind continued to work furiously. Of course, he thought with a gleam of satisfaction. The plant pollen wouldn’t affect anyone who didn’t like him. Snape. He would go to Snape and see if the snarky professor would help him. 

His decision made, Harry pushed against his amorous friends and raced out of the portrait hole. Not pausing for breath, the beleaguered Gryffindor ran through the many twisting corridors of the large castle in his desire to reach the one person who could help him. Heedless of the frustrated cries of “Harry” coming from behind, he finally reached the relative sanctuary of the dungeons. 

Panting, Harry pounded on the potions master’s office door, praying that the man was in. Hardly waiting for the crisply spoken greeting, Harry quickly entered before slamming the heavy door shut. Pulling out his wand, the young wizard placed strong locking and silencing charms on the room.

An eloquent eyebrow arched in question as the potions master silently observed the obviously frazzled student’s actions. Crossing his arms, he sat and with a small tilt of his head, indicated that he wished to hear why his office had been invaded.

Satisfied that the others would not be able to break into the room, Harry turned and leaned back against the door. “Sorry sir,” he began. “There has been an accident and I was covered in the pollen from the multiflora amorus plant. Now, all of my housemates are after me and I was hoping that you could help me. As Neville explained that it would only affect those who already liked me, I thought that you would be the best person to see.” Still breathing heavily, Harry paused and waited for the expected outburst from the acerbic man.

Rising gracefully from behind his massive desk, Severus Snape crossed the room to stand before the hapless Hero-of-the-Wizarding-World. “I see, Mr. Potter,” he commented in his sinfully sexy voice. “And just how do you propose that I help you?”

Harry shuddered as the rich voice flowed over his body. Briefly closing his eyes, he once again wished that Snape wasn’t the one person who didn’t like him. Many late night fantasies had starred his irascible potions professor, but Harry had always known that he would never have a chance with the man. Resigning himself to always being the bane of his professor’s existence, Harry had nonetheless hoped for the impossible. Even now, he felt his body respond to the very real presence of his heart’s desires. Pulling his robes around him in an effort to hide his body’s reaction, Harry struggled to contain his emotions. “Sir, is there some sort of antidote, or something to get everyone to leave me along?”

Dark eyes raked across the younger features. “And why would I wish to do that, Mr. Potter?”

Gulping, Harry realized that he had just handed the potions master a perfect way to seek revenge. By refusing to help and then sending his student back out to the mob, he could suitably humiliate and debase Harry. Lowering his emerald eyes, the young man missed seeing the fire burning in his professor’s eyes.

Moving closer to the agitated Gryffindor, Severus Snape inhaled the sweet scent of his affections. Ghosting lips over the tousled hair, the potions master again asked, “Why would I wish to help you, Harry. Perhaps there are more interesting things we can be doing, after all.” 

Looking up into the obsidian eyes, Harry could plainly see the desire sparking there. With a groan, he reached up and entwined his fingers in the silky jet-black hair. The older man bent down and brought his lips down to meet his student’s. Harry gasped at the contact, allowing Severus to slip his tongue into the velvet heat. Bodies pressed against one another as the men savored their first taste of love.

“Harry, I need more,” the normally composed man gasped. “My quarters now,” he continued as he swept his young lover into his arms and strode to the doorway connecting to his chambers.

Harry gave into his mate’s wishes and snuggled against the broad chest. Barely able to think coherently, he decided he would have to thank Neville for his brilliant scheme. Harry had been skeptical when Neville had suggested that Severus actually desired him, but the bold future herbologist had insisted and Harry had reluctantly agreed to the scheme. Now, as his lover placed him on the dark sheets of his large bed, Harry had to admit that his friend had been right and it had been worth the risk to win his love.

~The End~


End file.
